Beyond the Scope
by Catastrophia
Summary: The job market is bad, and recent college grad Bella's dreams of being a teacher are crumbling away. Edward is a single father and doctor, struggling to raise his seven year old daughter by himself. Fate intervenes, changing them both forever. Drabble fic
1. Chapter 1

**All thing Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

* * *

Beyond the Scope

Chapter 1 - BPOV

The job market sucks.

No, the job market blows and has given very few happy endings lately.

I graduated eight months ago, but there are just no permanent teaching jobs in my area due to the economy. So, I'm stuck scraping by, working at the local coffee shop and picking up substitute teaching jobs when they become available. Thankfully, the hours I put in at the coffee shop enables me to have health insurance and they are flexible when I get a call from one of the schools. Which is wonderful, since I never know when that will be. I also get free coffee, which is detrimental to my sanity.

I stare down at all of the money I have left in the world, splayed out on my kitchen table.

Two weeks until I get paid again and there is seventy two dollars and fifty four cents to get me there. Gas for my car is fifty dollars of that, leaving me less than twenty five to eat off of. Great thing ramen noodles are only twenty cents a package. Bad thing is I've eaten so many lately I think I might throw up if I eat any more.

Slamming my head down on the table I fight back the tears of desperation that are threatening to overflow. It's too much, just too much. I live in a shitty studio apartment, drive a shitty breaking down car, and have creditors hounding my ass daily to pay back my student loans. I can barely feed myself, let alone even think about paying them right now. Despair is taking over, leaving me with probable insanity, as I begin to wonder how much money I could get to let some guy have sex with me, when my phone rings.

"Hello," I say into the receiver, trying to sound light hearted, but I know it's not coming off that way. I confirm my identity and she goes into the speech that would change my life as I knew it.

"Hello, this is Maggie Moreland calling. We've had a long term substitution position come up at Forest Dale Elementary. Tanya Parks, a second grade teacher, is going on maternity leave and we need someone to finish out the school year. Your name came up, as you have subbed for us before, and we'd like to see if you would be willing to do it. Would you like the job Miss Swan?"

I can't get my response out fast enough. There is no pause, no gap, I say a resounding 'yes'.

* * *

**See you shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All thing Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 2 - EPOV

The alarm goes off, blaring in my ear. My hand slams down, turning the infernal thing off… well, off for five more minutes. However, a kick to my side has my eyes wide open and I know I won't be getting those five precious minutes.

Looking over, I find that Lainie has invaded my bed again, and taken over the entire middle, leaving me with a sliver on the side. I sigh and rub the sleep from my eyes. It's Monday again. How did that happen so quickly?

It seems like the older Lainie gets, the more activities she's involved in, and the less time there ends up being. I don't know what's going to happen come summer. Rosalie, my sister, has watched her the last few summers, since she is a stay at home mom. But she's four months pregnant, due late July, and I don't want to add any more stress to her life.

The alarm blares again and I climb out of bed and head toward the shower, leaving Lainie to sleep for a few more minutes.

The shower wakes me up and I walk back into the bedroom to find Lainie's head at the foot of the bed. I snicker and rub my hand on her back to gently wake her.

"Lainie, time to get up," I call. She grumbles and buries her face into the covers. "Come on, sweetheart, time to go to school."

"Don't wanna. Don't feel good," she complains.

"Don't feel good? Oh no!" I gasp in mock concern. I know she isn't really sick. "Should I have the doctor check you out? Should I go get my stethoscope?"

Lainie rubs at her eyes and pouts. "No, Daddy, I'll get up."

"Good girl. Go brush your teeth and hair, and get dressed. Do you want some cereal?" I ask as she crawls off the bed and runs to her room.

"Okay, Daddy!"

I finish getting dressed and walk downstairs to get some breakfast ready. It's then I see the pile of dishes from dinner staring at me from the sink. Sighing, I decide I'll do them after work.

I'm not sure which is the tougher job: being a doctor or a single dad.

* * *

**See you shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All thing Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 3 - BPOV

Over several weeks have passed since I received the phone call to fill the maternity leave position at Forest Dale Elementary, and it's my first official day. My first couple weeks here Tanya was helping me to acclimate to the class and where they were in their lessons, and also to get the children used to me.

Tanya is a very sweet woman and a wonderful teacher. I can tell all of the children love her and are sad to see her go. Parents were notified that I would be taking over, and we even had a meet and greet a few nights ago. About two thirds of the parents were able to come.

It took the first week to remember all of their names, but I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of kids.

Now the first Monday of my first week without Tanya is over. She went into labor early, so we lost some of the time we were supposed to have. It went well today, I think, and I'm happy to be heading home to a nice warm bath.

It's as I'm heading down the steps that I see Lainie Cullen sitting all alone, long past the time the students have gone home.

"Lainie, sweetie, what are you doing out here by yourself?" I question, taking a seat next to her.

"My daddy's late," she says without missing a beat. She doesn't seem sad, she just sighs like it's a normal thing.

"Is your Daddy late often? What about your Mommy?"

"Daddy sometimes gets held up, and I don't have a Mommy. She didn't want me," Lainie admits, her head dropping.

My chest tightens. Didn't want her? Lainie is a wonderful little girl; bright, cheerful, sweet, and beautiful. Who wouldn't want her?

"Why would you say your mommy didn't want you? All mommies love their babies," I say and brush her hair back from her face.

Lainie shakes her head vehemently. "No, not all of them. I heard Daddy yelling over the phone to someone."

I swallow hard, unsure of what to say, but I am becoming increasingly angry at her father. Just then an expensive car pulls up and her father jumps out. I can tell she is his by the matching coppery bronze hair. It's such an unusual color, they have to be related.

"Lainie, I'm so sorry I'm late, baby," he apologizes and pulls her into his arms.

"It's okay, Daddy, I know you were helping someone," she replies and heads toward the car.

A pained expression crosses his face and he tugs at his hair, while whispering 'fuck' under his breath.

"She's very understanding," I note, trying to gain his attention.

It works, and I am met with his gaze full on. I nearly fall back onto the steps I am so taken aback by him.

"Yes, she is. Thank you for looking out for her," he says and holds out his hand. I place mine in his and nearly fall back again. "Miss…"

"Swan, Miss Swan," I manage to reply, gathering my bearings again. "And you better watch what you say around your daughter, Mr. Cullen, she picks up on a lot more than you know," I say sternly and turn to leave.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 4 - EPOV

I can't believe I'm late. I promised Lainie I would be on time tonight, especially since we are headed to my sister's for dinner, but I got caught up with a patient.

I am honestly shocked by the young beauty sitting with her when I pull up. At first glance I think she may be a high schooler, but upon closer inspection I can tell she's a little bit older and very pretty.

She says her name is Miss Swan, and I am suddenly reminded of the letter I received in the mail last week about there being a substitute for the remainder of the year.

She also scolds me, as if I don't feel bad enough, and warns me that Lainie hears more than I think. What has she heard? My mind is racing, scared to think of all the possibilities. Scared to think she may know the truth about her mother.

Lainie is quiet as we drive, and I know she's upset with me. I look in the rearview mirror to the backseat and she is staring out the window. Her sweet face wearing a thoughtful expression.

"Was that your new teacher?" I ask, trying to get her to talk to me.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Is she nice?" I probe.

"Very nice," she says and I see a smile spread on her face.

I make promises of ice cream, and she warms back up to me. I know it's bribing, but it's been a long day and I need my girl on my side. We've only got each other, after all.

I'm lost in my thoughts, on autopilot and almost to my sister's house, when Lainie takes me by surprise.

"Daddy, when are you going to get married so I can have a mommy?"

My expression fades as I look up into the mirror, jaw dropping. The hopeful look on her face crushing me.

I don't have time to date, and I haven't even met anyone date-worthy in years. Lainie is the only female in my life, and I have resigned myself to the fact that I may never have relationship until she is a teenager or older. Because Lainie is the most important thing in my life. Everything I do is for her. My world revolves around my daughter.

"Baby, you want a mommy?"

Her head bobs up and down vigorously. "And a sister!" she exclaims, causing me to almost veer off the road.

I'm thirty five and not getting any younger. Maybe it is time to give dating a try again. After all, last time I dated I got Lainie.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 5 – BPOV

"Triple venti skinny vanilla latte!" I call out, setting the steaming hot cup down on the counter and dive back into the next drink.

It's been a busy night, top that off with my full time hours at the school, and I am completely exhausted. I stay at the coffee shop for the insurance, but my hours have been slipping under the minimum, and I'm about to lose it—a thought that scares me immensely.

The money is also a necessity. I'm making more money with the substitution position, but my check hasn't come through yet. Still another week because of their pay schedule. That means a whole month without a paycheck, and when I do get it, it's only for two weeks.

I'm a month behind on rent, my car is running on fumes, and my stomach is empty.

A gurgling sound reminds me how much so. I'm down to one ramen and one oatmeal a day. Thankfully, I get free coffee, so I've been trying to get two lattes or hot chocolates in each shift to give me some more calories. It's still not enough. It hasn't been since fall semester over a year ago.

My clothes are baggy; I've lost so much weight. I don't want to think about how much. I just want to work, get through the hard times, and dream about the giant cheeseburger and endless fries I am going to spoil myself with on my first paycheck. Maybe even a milkshake too.

My stomach gurgles again and I shift my thoughts to my class, away from things I can't have right now.

Things are going so well and it is amazing to watch how much they have all learned and grown over the last few weeks. I hope and pray that this will lead to a full time job in the fall, or at least summer school, but right now it is only a hope.

There are more talks about budget cuts, and I'm beginning to lose hope.

Ah, there's that word again. Hope. I'm surprised that hasn't been completely squashed yet.

"Miss Swan!" a familiar sweet voice calls out and I look down to find Lainie Cullen smiling up at me.

"Why, little Miss Lainie, what are you doing here?" I inquire, smiling back down at her.

"Feeding the Daddy addiction," she says and I look up to find Mr. Cullen smiling down at her and tickling her neck with his fingers.

Maybe I should take back the cursing of his name I was doing when I saw her for the fifth time waiting for him long after all of the other students had gone home. Whatever he does, he must have a very good reason for being late, because it's obvious how much he adores her.

I don't realize I'm staring at him until his eyes meet mine, causing my body to have the strange reaction it did the last time we were so close. The sad thing is, he's acknowledging my presence, but not really looking at me—I'm just his daughter's teacher.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 6 – EPOV

Lainie is asking nearly daily now when I'm going to find her a mommy. I try to explain to her it isn't that easy. She once suggested I marry her teacher, the pretty little Miss Swan, after we saw her at the coffee house, and I nearly spat my latte out all over the dash board.

That isn't going to happen. One, she is Lainie's teacher… isn't there some rule against that? Two, she is so fucking young! I feel like a sleazy guy even thinking about approaching her like that. I can't even think of her that way, so I slide her to the back of my mind like I do any of my patients.

"You seem distracted," my mother notes, sneaking up behind me.

"I need a date," I say bluntly, causing her to blink up at me.

"Are you feeling alright, Edward? You haven't talked about any women since you took full custody of Lainie."

I sigh and rub my neck. "Lainie's been talking about finding a mommy and having siblings."

"I was wondering when that would start. Baby, I know you want to give her everything, just promise you won't rush into anything."

I let out a laugh. "Mom, it's been so long since I had a date, I don't even know how you find one nowadays."

"Try eHarmony, or one of those dating sites. That's this day and age."

I cringe at the thought of online dating. I've heard some of the sites are really good, while others are just meat markets. My head is spinning with the thought of even dating again, of putting myself out there. I've been shielded by Lainie all these years.

I met her mother during my residency. She was a ward secretary. Pretty, smart, fun to be around.

Jane.

Too bad I didn't know beforehand that she was a closet drug addict. That she would neglect our child, not feeding her properly, and at ten months still only giving her formula. That she would leave her with friends for weeks at a time, while she went on drug and drinking binges. I just thank God that Jane never did drugs when she was pregnant.

She blamed me… for everything. Getting pregnant had ruined her life, she said.

We dated for six months, and I always used a condom. I am a doctor, after all. I know the repercussions. I also know that they aren't one hundred percent effective against pregnancy.

We broke up a few months before Lainie was born, and afterwards was when Jane's life tumbled around her. I helped when I could, taking Lainie on my few and far between days off. I didn't know Jane had been kicked out of her apartment and lost her job, sending her to a friend's couch. The same friend who I found with my ten month old daughter in the ER because she was sick, telling me how Jane had abandoned her with them.

I lost it then. The court gave me full custody, and Jane didn't even get visitation. She never even bothered to show up to court. She's never tried to see her, six years later.

No mistakes this time. No misjudging character. This time it has to be right, for me and for Lainie, whoever it is we let into our life.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 7 - BPOV

I want to cry at the letter in my mailbox. I'm not working enough hours at the coffee shop… they've dropped my insurance. I've been off by an average of one hour per week, they say.

One hour a week.

Flopping down on my bed I sit for a second before falling to my side. It's the end to a fan-fucking-tastic week.

That cheeseburger and fries are even further away now.

My car broke down, footing me with a one thousand dollar bill; the entirety of my first full-time paycheck. The rent isn't going to get paid, but hopefully the landlord will let me be two weeks late.

My stomach churns, but my cabinets are empty.

Just two more weeks.

The next day I throw on a shirt and a button down, then stare into the mirror. I used to fill this outfit out, but now the elastic waistband is loose, resting on the flare of my hips. Nothing fits anymore, everything has become too big.

A student brings me an apple, and I smile, thanking them before greedily devouring it. The sweet nectar feels so good on my tongue, but only makes my stomach want more.

Pushing it aside, I call the class to order. I have a surprise assignment for them today. I want them to write about their family and draw a picture to go along with it. There won't be many words, it's only second grade, but I want them to learn to describe things and put them into sentences. The drawing portion is the fun part. My motto is to always mix fun with learning.

Walking around I smile at all the stick figures and primitive writing. They are all so adorable, but there is one in particular that catches me eye. Lainie Cullen's drawing shows many people, but in the forefront is her father, herself, and a faceless woman with brown hair and a question mark filling the void where her features should be.

"Lainie, who is this?" I ask, pointing to the woman.

"That's the mommy my daddy is finding for me," she replies.

I'm a little shocked, but hold out for more information. "Is your daddy dating?"

"No, Daddy's never been on a date."

"Then how is he finding you a mommy?"

She shrugs. "Dunno, but I hope he finds one soon. One like my Aunt Rosie, she's pretty and smart and sneaks me cookies."

"Cookies? So that's the secret to Lainie?" I say teasingly, smiling down at her.

She blushes and lowers her head, hiding behind her bronze hair.

I'm a little disturbed at what she's told me. I don't think her father understands, she takes it as a promise. And I don't want to see her sweet face filled with disappointment.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

**What? Another update today? Cat, what's up with that? Well, MaMC will be loaded to launch in the AM, so I don't want to post them both at 6am. So, you get ch 8 early! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8 – EPOV

Lainie's teacher called me asking if I could stop by and talk to her. I'm not sure what it's about, and I'm afraid she's going to lecture me about being late again.

I find her in the classroom, and once again I catch myself taking pause to gaze at her before stuffing it down and away.

"Miss Swan?"

Her head lifts and I'm reminded of how young she is; beautiful but young.

"Mr. Cullen," she says with a smile and moves to stand.

She falters and places her hand on the desk, another reaching out to the air. I run to her and take hold of her hand to steady her, a tingling in my skin when we touch.

"Whoa, whoa," I say, helping her to sit back down. She gazes up at me with glazed eyes and apologizes, thanking me.

She brushes it off as being light headed, but I'm not so sure that is all. My doctor instincts kick in and I ask what she had for lunch, her eyes dart away mumbling something about a sandwich.

I don't believe her, and she sighs, telling me she was busy and had to skip lunch. I make her promise to eat something soon, and get a good dinner.

With her promise we get back to the task at hand. She shows me Lainie's picture and I groan, my hands running through my hair.

"She surprised me with it a few weeks ago," I say, shaking my head. "I didn't know what to say, so I said that I'd see what I could do about it."

Miss Swan regards me thoughtfully before speaking. "She seems to desperately want a female in her life, a motherly figure. She's getting to an age where she sees the difference between her family and others. When someone asks her where her mother is, she has no answer and she doesn't know how to explain it. I know I don't have to tell you how unusual of a situation you have, Mr. Cullen."

I shake my head. I know. Fathers having sole custody of their children is much less common. The mothers are usually in the picture unless they have passed. Not like Lainie's who abandoned her for her own selfish reasons.

"There was a time when my sister watched her a lot and one day she called my sister 'mommy'. It broke her heart to have to correct her."

"You should talk to her, and if I may be so bold, Mr. Cullen, I would also advise not introducing her to any women you date until you've figured out if it will be a long term thing. Otherwise, it could just hurt her more."

"Hurt her more?" I inquire.

Miss Swan gives me a forced smile. "She told me she overheard you tell someone on the phone that her mother didn't want her."

My eyes widen and my heart aches. That's what she meant a few weeks back. I never meant for Lainie to hear that, never wanted her to know that horrible truth.

I thank her for letting me know, and for her help. She really is a kind person, and I can see why Lainie likes her so much.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 9 - BPOV

Death.

I think death would actually be preferable at this moment.

My stomach turns and I heave into the toilet, nothing but a little bit of bile is coming out. There was hardly anything in my stomach when it started two hours ago, and now there is nothing at all. I can't hold anything down, not even the tiniest sip of water to help my parched mouth.

I'm dehydrated, and badly so. Never in my life have I felt as thirsty as I do now. The problem is, things aren't getting any better, only worse, and I have no insurance now. Of course I get sick right after I'm dropped. My body doesn't have the strength to respond to my brain's commands. I crawl out to my purse and pull out my phone. Esme will always see me even when I'm without insurance, she's always said to come no matter what and we will work something out. I haven't seen her in a few months, and the last time I had insurance, but today is a day I desperately need too, regardless of my poor financial situation.

God, it's times like these I wish I lived closer to my mom, but from over one thousand miles away all she can do is tell me to go to the doctor. I'll even take Charlie, my dad, who is even further away at this point. I just need someone.

Esme's office says that they are booked solid, but with a fair amount of pleading, the nurse finds a tiny gap to put me into. I have one hour to get there, and I'm afraid I'll be late. It takes every ounce of strength I have to pick my body up off the floor; I wobble a bit, but am able to awkwardly walk around to get ready.

It takes me forty five minutes to finish getting ready and get down into my car, thanks to my turtle like pace and another dry heaving fit. The drive is a bit nerve wracking, afraid I'm going to pass out, but I make it in one piece.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Esme," I say to the receptionist.

"She is out today; you'll be seeing the other Dr. Cullen."

I freeze. She's out? I can't pay the bill. What the hell am I going to do? Can I plead with the other doctor? I sway on my feet and decide it best to sit while I think.

After a few minutes of waiting I hear my name being called through the haze in my brain. I'm stifling hot and I wonder if they turned the heat on, or if it is just me. The nurse helps me back, taking my weight before we enter. She then takes all the other things like blood pressure and temperature before getting the run-down of my symptoms. I ask for the two readings as I always do and I swear she says my blood pressure is eighty over forty five, temperature of 102.6 degrees.

She leaves and I wait, but in waiting my fever swings and I'm suddenly freezing, the heat gone. My teeth begin to chatter as my body shakes from the cold. I pull my legs up, but it doesn't help, only makes my stomach hurt.

The door clicks and someone enters, but I'm fading away fast.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen," a familiar voice says and I look up to find Mr. Cullen standing in front of me. Or should I say, Dr. Cullen. Lainie's father.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 10 - EPOV

It's been a very busy week and I am dying for the end of the day.

My mother's been out of the office all week while she and my father went on vacation. I don't begrudge her this, it's just that every time she is out, and I get her patients on top of all of my own.

The day hasn't been too bad though, until the early afternoon, because that is when _she_ walks in. The beautiful girl from Lainie's school, only she isn't looking very beautiful today.

"Miss Swan?" I question as I look down at the very sick woman before me.

Her eyes are bloodshot, lips white, and she is shaking from fever. She is past the point of being here; she should be in the hospital. She opens her mouth to speak when the most horrible cough comes out and her body breaks down into dry heaves. I grab hold of her arm to help steady her as she leans over the trash can, but nothing comes out. It's then I notice just how thin she really is.

Grabbing her chart, I look down at the weight the nurse recorded and nearly gasp out loud. Five feet, three inches, and only eighty five pounds. Twenty three years old – I knew she was young, but she looks even younger.

"Miss Swan, let me take you to the hospital, I can't do much for you here," I say, and turn to call for the nurse, but her hand clenching my arm stops me.

"No!" she cries out, her voice hoarse from the vomiting. "Please, I don't have any money and I just ran out of insurance. I only came here because Esme will see me in trade."

"Trade?" I question and my mind is suddenly filled with horrid images of her doing sexual things to my mother. Why that way, I have no idea.

"Yes. I'll make her dinner, or clean her house… though she usually ends up doing a lot of it herself, as well come to think of it. And she has me eat with her."

I let out a sigh of relief. My mother has such a soft spot for people in need. I am certain that she saw Bella as a young struggling woman, barely making it, and saw herself.

_Barely making it._ The words repeat over and over in my head. Is she even eating enough? I remember the prior week and her lightheadedness, the aversion of telling me what she had for lunch.

I let out another sigh and run through her symptoms. She isn't keeping anything down, food or water, and her fever is high. She's dehydrated and weak. She needs fluids and antiemetic's to help keep something, anything, in her stomach… Does she even have any food at home?

My mind begins spinning out of control and I look back through her chart. She's been losing weight over the last year, down nearly forty pounds in all. There are no signs of bulimia, but if she isn't eating enough, it could be a form of anorexia. She is literally wasting away. Her hair has lost some of its shine, her skin dull. They are key aspects of neglect I look for in children, but rarely consider it for adults. It's a startling revelation; Bella is neglecting herself.

Wanting to hear her lungs, I help her back on the table. As I move the stethoscope around, I am pleased to find nothing unusual, but unpleased to feel every rib below the thin layer of skin. There is hardly any meat on her bones.

She is beyond just the virus that has taken hold of her, and I am angry at myself for not noticing how bad she is before.

"Bella, I'm going to help make you better, but we need to move you to another room and I need to monitor you for the next few days," I say.

It takes me a moment to realize I've just signed myself up to take care of her… but someone needs too.


	11. Chapter 11

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 11 - BPOV

The past few hours have been one big blur. I know Dr. Cullen has been around, and I know he moved me to another room. There is a needle stuck in my arm giving me fluids and medication, nurses coming and going to check on me.

Dr. Cullen comes in and picks me up. I don't even have the strength to hold on to him. He places me in a car, buckling me in. I don't know where we are going, but his soothing voice tells me I'll be okay, so I close my eyes.

My head is spinning, or is it the room? I can hardly tell anymore. My fever has broken, but that doesn't mean everything is in the clear. The room is unfamiliar, the feeling of a cool towel against my skin feels so good.

"Mr… Dr. Cullen?" I question confused. "What? Where?"

"You're at my house. I brought you here," he says, his hand swiping the cloth against my face again.

"Why?" I ask, the cloth feels good and I can feel the fog in my mind clear with each pass.

"Because you needed help, and I have a feeling you don't really have anyone to help you, do you?"

I shook my head slightly. No. Most of the friends I had moved back to their own states, and as I said, my parents are across the country from where I am.

"Lainie, back behind the frame," he scolds and my head turns in time to watch her foot fall back before she plops down on the floor.

"But, Daddy," she whines.

"Baby, I told you, Miss Swan is very sick and could be contagious."

"But you're in there," she says worriedly.

"Daddy knows what he's doing, sweetie," I say and force a small smile. "He's a good doctor and knows how to avoid getting sick."

"Thank you," he whispers at me. "Do you want to try to drink something? I've given you two bags of fluids, but you lost consciousness before I could determine if you needed more. Also, the meds I gave you should help things stay down."

"Okay, I'll try to drink something," I agree.

He helps to prop me up, grabbing the glass on the night stand. The cool water hits my mouth and soaks it up like the desert floor. I want to drink the glass dry and have him get me another one, but after just a few small sips he pulls the glass away and I whimper.

"I'm sorry, but we don't want to overdo it yet," he says and I sigh in agreement.

"Thank you."

"Miss Swan…"

"Bella, Dr. Cullen. Please call me Bella."

"Bella," he says with a smile. "Please call me Edward."

"Okay, thank you," I reply, looking up at him and repeating his name over and over. "Edward."

"Can I ask you something? And I need for you to answer me honestly." I swallow nervously and nod. "How do you feel about your body?"

I scrunch my brow. "I'm too thin."

"Why are you too thin?"

Tears brim in my eyes. "Because I don't have enough money for all of my bills and I was denied assistance."

"Denied?" he questions incredulously.

"I make just a little too much to qualify. And I've gotten so sick of ramen the idea of shoving one more forkful into my mouth makes me nauseous so I can't even eat that anymore. I could afford that."

"Thank you for telling me. I just needed to rule out anorexia nervosa. Unfortunately, that doesn't rule out of obvious signs of neglect."

"Neglect?"

"Bella, you are neglecting yourself."

"I… I didn't think it would last this long," I tell him honestly, because I didn't.

"What would?"

"Finding a decent job. I kept telling myself it wouldn't be much longer, and then I would have a steady income and be okay. But I'm not," I cry. "I'm not."

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 12 - EPOV

Bella breaks down when I tell her she is malnourished, and for as long as it's been going on it could be a hard road back to healthy.

The sips of water stay down, and I want to see if she can try food, so the next morning I cook the three of us up some bacon, eggs, and toast, giving only a little bit of eggs and a few pieces of dry toast to Bella. I don't want to overwork her digestive system too fast.

I have to slow her down, she's so hungry she wants to shove it all down her throat, but that will definitely make her sick. In the middle of feeding her there is a knock on the door and I run to open it, keeping Lainie on guard at Bella's door.

"Mom!" I exclaim in surprise, throwing the door open. I knew she was coming home today, but it's not an interruption I'm very happy about. I'm trying to get some food into Bella's system.

"Edward! I just wanted to come by and see my grandbaby and find out how last week went," she says stepping forward, her eyes darting around for Lainie.

I shake my head. "Now is not the best time, Mom."

"Why is that?" she questions.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lainie frantically calls and I turn just in time to see Bella dart out of the guest bedroom, stumble, nearly falling, and barely making it to the bathroom in time.

"Shit!" I curse and run down the hall, my mother's footsteps right behind me.

Bella is heaving everything she just ate into the toilet. I sit down beside her and rub soothing motion around her back. The convulsions stop and are replaced by sobs. Tears form in her eyes, but I see she is still so dehydrated that they won't fall. I'm going to need another IV. As gently as I can, I pick her up and deposit her back onto the bed.

I urge Lainie to come out and see her grandmother, but she wants to watch over Bella, so I walk back out alone.

"Edward, is that Isabella Swan?" she asks, her eyes locked on the open door.

"Yes. She came into the office yesterday."

"What's wrong with her? Why would you bring her here?"

"She has no money, no insurance, and no one to take care of her. I don't know, Mom, she said you've helped her in the past, I just couldn't send her home after a couple bags of fluids and some meds. The bottom line is; she's malnourished. I've done blood tests to make sure her body is still functioning properly, but I won't get the results until next week. If she had an issue with her body, I'd say she suffered from anorexia nervosa, but she _wants_ to eat. She just doesn't have the funds to do so. I'm worried that her body may reject more since it's been so long since she's had more complex foods and a regular schedule of food intake. And I'm not sure if she just threw up because of that, or because of the virus she has. Mom, I'm worried, Bella is very ill."

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 13 – BPOV

I've spent the last day and a half with the Cullen's. It's been so long since I've had someone to take care of me, and I find myself at a loss of how to express how truly thankful I am for everything Edward has done for me. He really is my savior because I have no idea where I would be right now, if he hadn't helped me.

Esme came in to see me and stayed for a while, making me promise to come in for a check-up in the next week or two. I was happy to find her son had inherited her good heart. How could he not? Raising Lainie on his own and taking in her virtual stranger of a teacher, keeping her from what would be an un-payable hospital bill.

I finally am able to keep some toast down, water as well. It's hard not to down the whole glass, but I really don't want to throw up anymore.

"Thank you," I say to Edward as he hands me a small glass of apple juice.

He lets out a little chuckle. "You've said that, a few times."

I can feel the heat fill my cheeks. "Sorry, I just… want to make sure you know, I guess, how much I appreciate all you've done for me."

"You're very welcome."

"I'm also sorry I kept throwing everything up you made for me."

He smiles at me. "If you think I might be offended, don't. You're sick and my cooking skills are a bit lacking."

"I love to cook; I used to cook dinner every night for my mom. In college I would host diner nights, and I would make these huge spreads. My friends would pay a couple bucks towards the ingredients and we would just have these incredible feasts," I tell him, a smile forming at the memories, quickly fading as my reality sets in. "But now I just can't afford to do anything close to that. Hard to cook when you only have one to two dollars a day to eat off of."

Edward grimaces at my last comment, his eyes gazing to the door where Lainie sits observing us.

"I have an idea, Bella," he says after a moment. "I'm a decent cook, but bottom line is I don't care for it and I'm not that good… just ask Lainie."

"Okay," I say skeptically, drawing the word out.

"Would you be willing…? Can I hire you on as a cook for dinners and pay you with food? Stay and have dinner with us every night and you can have the leftovers for lunch in the morning."

"Huh?"

"You come over and cook dinner for me and Lainie and have dinner with us. Maybe even bring Lainie home from school? Not every night, but some nights? It would really help me out, and give you the opportunity to have regular meals, which you sorely need."

I stare up at him and wonder if he understands that he is an angel in my darkest hours.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 14 - EPOV

Bella's whole being lights up when she talks about teaching. It's her passion, her purpose; much like being a doctor is to me.

I feel a spark of something in my chest as I stare at her glowing face, and an urge I haven't had in quite some time; I want to kiss her.

I'm in shock by this feeling, and a bit ashamed. Bella is so much younger than me, and she is in my care. She's sick. How can I even think of her in such a way? I feel like a bit of a scumbag.

I still can't believe I asked her to come cook dinner for me every night, but I feel like it's the only way I'll know she's eating a good meal. And sending leftovers home with her will ensure a good lunch. That way, what small funds she has for food can be spent on good breakfasts and meals on the weekend.

She gave a small pause before answering, but I knew she couldn't turn it down.

I'm not sure why, but I trust her. Maybe it's because I've seen how observant she is with Lainie, showing me what a good person she is with her many special qualities. Telling me that I've done a good thing in trying to help her.

Then there is the small part that I have to squash that is telling me it's because I want her around. Not to make sure she is eating, which I do, but because I want to be near her.

We trade phone numbers and work out a plan for this dinner thing. I also prepare her a care package from food we have in the house. I want to go to the store and fill her cabinets, but I don't think she will accept it, so I pack a bag instead. It's a big bag.

I hate to see her go, because I'm afraid she isn't healthy enough to take care of herself. I'm becoming scared that I'm thinking too much about her, a girl I don't even know. I need to distance myself. Didn't I tell myself this just the other day?

Everything is becoming muddy when it was clear before.

I need the clarity; I have to have it for Lainie's sake. I can be Bella's friend, but that's all.

So, I will be her friend, and help her get healthy in the process.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 15 – BPOV

I can't believe I spent the whole weekend with one of my student's family, with them taking care of me. I stay home on Monday as well; to make sure I'm over it. I desperately need the money, but I also don't want to give this crap to any of the kids. Edward sent home with me a loaf of bread, some fruit, and a few other non-perishables so that I'd have something nutritional to eat.

While I am at home, I spend the day grading papers and looking up recipes. I pull out all my old cookbooks from the box near my bed and flag the ones I think sound good to make for Edward and Lainie. Edward told me to send him a list of ingredients I'll need and he will pick them up. As of right now, our first dinner is scheduled for Wednesday.

I'm kinda nervous, because it's been so long since I've cooked a decent meal, I'm afraid that I forgot it all. Hopefully they won't fire me after the first meal.

It's wonderful to return to school. All of the children hug me and tell me they missed me, and are happy I'm better. It brings a tear to my eye.

I send the food list home with Lainie; the ingredients for three meals. I'm excited and scared about dinner. Edward has helped me so much, and I'm afraid of the feelings that are growing for him. He is just being nice, trying to help me out, how can I force these feelings I have on him? I can't, and that is that.

We can be friends, but I can't think or hope for more than that. I won't take advantage of his generosity and friendship like that. Besides, I think he just sees me as a charity case.

I arrive at the Cullen household just before five, and my heart clenches when Lainie wraps her arms around my legs. Edward is staring at her action a bit bewildered.

She asks if she can help me cook and I tell her of course she can. She runs off to get something, leaving Edward and I alone. An awkward silence filling the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asks quietly, stepping forward and taking my coat.

"Better. I ate some dry foods, mostly toast and some mac and cheese, on Monday, and yesterday and today I've had fruit and some sandwiches. It feels good not to have my stomach constantly rumbling."

He smiles at my comment. "Let's keep it up then. So, what's on the menu?"

"Well, I just wanted to go for something simple to get back into the swing of things, so it's just a simple pasta bake and salad. I've got some more elaborate things in mind for next week, but they involve more preparation than we have this week."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be good. And remember to make extra for lunch tomorrow."

"Yes, Doctor," I agree, grinning. He lets out a chuckle and the sound makes my knees a bit weak.

Lainie comes rushing back in, a little apron wrapped around her, and excitement filling her face.

This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 16 – EPOV

I swear I've gained five pounds in the last two weeks. Bella is an excellent cook, and while I'm reaping the benefits of our situation, my waist is reaching the limits of my belt. If we're going to keep this up, I need to spend more time on the treadmill.

We've formed an easy friendship after the first awkward days. We spend dinner talking about our days, and often end up playing a game for an hour or so afterward before she heads home. Bella is so sweet and kind, and Lainie adores her. She is so happy to help in the kitchen, cooking alongside Bella.

This is what she's been missing, and I wonder if this isn't the type of situation Bella was talking about when we met weeks ago. I can see how attached Lainie is, so what happens when our situation ends? What happens when Bella gains weight and has a steady paycheck, and she doesn't need us anymore?

I don't want to think about it, because I like this rhythm we've fallen into.

I'm happy to see life returning to Bella's face. Color has returned to her skin, shine to her hair, and she's gained a little bit of weight. Not much, but enough to validate this plan. She's getting healthy just a little bit more every day.

She tells me she made the difficult decision to leave the coffee house for now, and I support her. She needs to get healthy for herself and working full time, plus the coffee house, plus my selfishness? It is too much too fast. They said they were happy to pick her back up when the semester was over, and I know that she's afraid of what will happen then. If she'll be headed back to empty cupboards and stomach.

A week later and I've relegated myself to running on the treadmill while they make dinner. It had to happen; I had to open my belt up a notch. I swear I am gaining weight faster than Bella.

Have I been starving Lainie all this time with my mediocre cooking? Even she has put on a tiny bit of weight. Luckily her metabolism is able to keep up with most of it.

Bella has found a way to cook things Lainie likes, and I think it is partially because Bella is letting her really help, teaching her how to cook and cut. And partially because Bella takes note of what Lainie doesn't like, making certain to make things she'll enjoy eating or sprucing up the ones not so desirable.

One Monday she brings with her homemade cannoli, larger ones for us and small ones for Lainie.

Yup, it's official. I want to keep Bella in our lives, and in my kitchen, for as long as possible. Even if it's just as friends enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 17 – BPOV

It's been a month now that I've been having dinner with the Cullen's, including Esme and her husband Carlisle on more than one occasion. Esme said it was to check and see how I was doing, but I know it was really so she could have some of my cooking. I've even met the infamous Rosalie, her husband Emmett, and their three year old little Ryan. I am beginning to think the way to a Cullen's heart is through their stomach.

I am happy to have my cupboards full with food, along with my fridge, once again. My bills are paid and I finally have at least a few dollars in my wallet. I am spending more and more time with the Cullen's, Edward and I are becoming close friends and Lainie owns my heart. Edward, Lainie, and I went out last Saturday so that I could get my cheeseburger and fries, and it was so much fun. It made my heart clench how much we looked like a family.

My clothes are still pretty loose, but fitting better. I don't fear my pants and skirts falling off as much as I did before.

Somehow, someway, which I think has to do possibly with Lainie, apples and other fruits began showing up on my desk daily. They make a wonderful snack between my breakfast and leftover lunch. I have more energy to run around with the kids, and have more fun teaching in the process. I never realized before how my lack of nutrition affected my energy level.

Edward must not have been lying about being an okay cook, because he's gaining weight right along with me. He blames my cooking, saying it is so good he just can't stop eating. He is working out now while Lainie and I cook, and I love to watch the beads of sweat as they roll down his neck, disappearing below his collar. I want to lick the path they take.

I find myself looking at him a lot. He is very easy on the eyes after all. But it's more than that. He is such a wonderful decent person, and it's obvious how Lainie is his everything. He is such a good dad, and he does everything on his own. There is help from his family, but the day to day is all him.

His smile makes my knees weak, the genuine happiness and light behind it. The feeling creeps up on me when I am least expecting it, and it grows stronger by the day. I want him. I want him in every way a woman can want a man.

We always want what we can't have and Edward is off limits. He's just helping me out. He doesn't see me the way I see him. And maybe even I'm not seeing him clearly. Rose colored glasses on my eyes caused by my situation. I see him as my knight in shining armor, my prince, but I don't think that is a healthy association. Edward is my friend, and my student's father.

That's it.

That's all there can be. Right?

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 18 – EPOV

Bella and Lainie are sitting at the kitchen counter when I get home, their hands sticky with dough and flour all over the place. I chuckle looking at them, their faces and clothes dusted with white powder, smiles on their adorable faces.

"Just what happened here?" I ask sternly and they both turn to look at me before looking back to each other and giggling.

Chuckling, I hang my jacket up before turning to see what they've been up to, and my mouth waters when I see the uncooked pie sitting on the stove.

"You want to tell daddy what we've been making?" Bella asks Lainie who smiles big, her head shaking up and down vigorously.

"We made cherry pie! And we're making rolls to go with the roast!"

My mouth's already salivating at the thought of cherry pie, but throw on homemade rolls with a roast? And now I am drooling. Bella's making my favorite dessert, along with one on of my favorite meals. As I gaze around the kitchen, it feels like I've found part of my own personal heaven.

"You girls have been up to a lot this afternoon!" I exclaim and lean down to kiss Lainie on the cheek before turning and kissing Bella on the forehead.

I freeze, my eyes widen as Bella turns to look at me, her eyes wide as well.

I slipped. It may have just been a forehead kiss, but it's evidence of my feelings for Bella seeping through.

I could say it was just a casual sentiment, but it means so much more to me. I can't allow that. Bella is still young; she should date men closer to her age. But that doesn't stop me from wanting her.

Beautiful, intelligent, determined, and so very kind with a wonderful heart.

I am a thirty five year old single dad who barely has time to shower, let alone set aside time for her; for a relationship. She needs someone to put her first, just as I put Lainie first. I put everything about me on hold for Lainie. I even left what was to be a specialty field in lieu of the steady hours of a general practitioner.

"You're trying to fatten me up on purpose, aren't you?" I question, pulling the attention away from what I've just done. "I don't taste good, so your efforts are wasted."

It was an innocent sentence, just playing, but I swear her eyes darken and her tongue sweeps across her upper lip.

I must be imagining things, but I can't stop my body's reactions to what it thinks I saw.

Muddy. Everything is muddy.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 19 – BPOV

I am sitting here looking over my bank account balance, viewing the one hundred dollars that currently resides in it. Two more days until I get paid and it will be ten times that amount. Four more paychecks in total of that amount and then nothing. Zip, zero. Nothing.

I've been trying to conserve my money, but I've had to pay on some of my loans and have been working on the hope that I would get to continue working once the school year let out.

The conversation I had with the principal just half an hour ago floods back to my mind. She asked me yesterday to come in early to talk. I was afraid and it turns out I was right to be so.

Budget cuts.

Any hope I have… or rather had… of getting a summer position, or even better, one in the next school year has been squashed.

The principal had nothing but good things to say about me, and she didn't want to see me go at the end of the year. She wanted to hire me on, but they couldn't hire any new teachers, she said with a sad smile.

I slam my head on my desk. Great, just when things were starting to look up I'm hit with this. The only good thing is that the coffee house said they have an opening for when I need or want to come back. Sam's a great boss like that.

Class is about to start, I can hear the kids racing around the halls, so I push back the tears. But it doesn't stop my mind from thinking about what I'm _not_ going to be able to pay in a little over a months' time; rent, bills, gas, loans, food. There is still a month left of the school year to sort something out. Hopefully.

"Bella! Bella!" Lainie exclaims, bouncing into the room. "I mean, Miss Swan." It took Lainie a little while to get used to calling me Miss Swan at school, and Bella in her home. "My daddy gave me this for you today."

In her tiny hand is a wonderful smelling perfect peach.

"Why thank you, Miss Lainie."

"Daddy bought a whole crate and they're so yummy!" she exclaims, her smile nearly taking over her face.

"Mmm, maybe we could make a peach cobbler for dessert tonight?" I suggest and she bounces excitedly. She has so much energy. "Okay, go take your seat."

She heads to her desk and my mind wanders to dirty things, especially since her father, who I am lusting after, sends me a peach. The man is trying to torture me through innocent sexual symbols and gestures, I swear.

Edward and I didn't talk about what happened between us that night, instead going back to normal. But his kiss, even as innocent as it was, set off a spark and a yearning for more.

If only I could act on it.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 20 – EPOV

All night Bella has been acting strange, distant almost. Not the light and happy woman I know.

Lainie runs to turn on our nightly show and I take the opportunity to talk to Bella.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she looks to me in surprise right before tears fill her eyes. My body moves before my brain and I wrap her in my arms, pulling her body flush with mine. God she feels so good here. "Sshh, tell me."

A sob erupts from her and I can feel her tears soaking my shirt. "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for," I assure her.

"I don't think I can keep doing this. I have to get my job back at the coffee shop."

"What? Why?" I ask, leaning back and noticing the panic in her features.

"The school can't hire me, so as soon as the school year is over I am out of a job!" she cries, gaining Lainie's attention.

I wrap my arm around her waist and lead her into the living room, away from the family room and Lainie's prying eyes and ears.

After sitting down next to her everything suddenly clicks into place in my mind, all of my worries, all of Bella's worries. I know the answer, but will she agree?

"Bella, Lainie adores you," I begin, my stomach in nervous knots. I need her to agree to this, both for Lainie and myself. For all of us.

"She is such a sweet little girl," she says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I want to hire you for the summer," I blurt out. Not my finest moment, but it is the perfect moment to bring it up.

"W-what?"

"Lainie usually stays with my sister, Rose, but as you know the new baby is due in July. I can't ask her to watch Lainie as well. You need a job, I need a sitter. I'll sweeten the deal by giving you the spare bedroom. You can move in and not worry about paying rent."

"I can't live rent free!" she protests, and I dance inside that it is only about the rent.

"Fine, I'll take it out of your pay. Just… please say you'll do it."

I can see the gears working in her head behind her eyes and I'm sucked in again. Losing myself in her, the feelings I keep buried making their way to the surface. I want to kiss her. I want to drag her into the bedroom and not leave for days. My cock stirs to life at the image of her with a swollen belly and the thought that I did that.

Her sigh brings me back. "That's a pretty sweet deal, Edward. You know I can't turn it down."

A smile lights up my face and I pull her to me in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaim in relief, because I know Lainie will be safe and happy with Bella. And Bella will still be with us, with Lainie, with… me.

* * *

**See you shortly! Updates will be about once a day. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 21 – BPOV

I can't believe I did it; I said yes. I feel like I'm taking advantage of him, of his generosity, but I could see the desperation in his face. He needs this as much as I do. We're helping each other. Nothing more, nothing less.

I give thirty days' notice to my apartment complex and begin packing everything up. I take one box of my items to the Cullen's every day, moving in slowly. I want to keep my bed and some of my furniture and Edward's happy to loan me part of his basement to store them in. I don't have much, but I will need them at my next place.

I know this is only temporary, maybe only the summer, but I am very grateful for the job. It almost isn't a job at all. Edward and I work out the financials of my employment; six hundred a month including room and board. It's a deal too good to pass up. The amount seems a bit high, seeing as I'm 'renting' one of his bedrooms, but he insists he's done the math correctly basing it off of local day cares.

"Here, let me take that," Edward says from behind me as I struggle to open the door with my bags and a box in my arms.

"Edward!" I exclaim, thanking him for getting the door. "You're home early."

He takes the box from me, setting it down on the kitchen counter.

"I booked of my patients early today. I thought we could go through the room tonight, take out anything you don't want," he says. "Where's Lainie?"

"Probably playing in her room. We got home a few minutes ago; I just hadn't unpacked my car yet."

"Wow," he whispers, his hand running through his hair.

"What?" I question.

"I just… you said 'we got home'. I… like the way that sounds," he admits, his eyes meeting mine before quickly darting away. I can feel my face growing warm, blush covering my skin. "I, umm, should go work out."

"S-sure, dinner will be ready in about an hour," I reply, my body slumping down on the bar stool as he walks away.

My hands come together in front of my mouth as my mind works out his reaction. I'm taking him the wrong way, I know it, but his words pull at my heart. He seemed to like the way I said it; implying that Lainie and I were both home. That I belong here.

It's a little bit awkward at dinner, but we quickly resume our usual conversation and pace. He helps with the dishes before we move into the guest bedroom to edit and move things around. I swallow hard as my eyes scan the bed and I can't get the image of our naked bodies entwined out of my mind. It's playing on repeat, cycling over and over.

"Bella?" he questions, looking at me in concern.

"Sorry, I just… remember that bed being really comfy," I lie, unable and unwilling to tell him what I was really thinking. "So, I think we just need to move some of the personal items out and I would like to use my own blankets and pillows."

He chuckles at me as he begins to strip the bedding.

"What?"

"Nothing, just, Lainie and I are both the same way. I always have to take my pillow and at least my own throw blanket when I go anywhere. Just having those items is a comfort."

I blush when thoughts of snuggling with him like I do my blanket invade me. Maybe this isn't the best idea.

"Bella, you can stay tonight and I'll let you use my blankie," Lainie says from the doorway.

I kneel in front of her. "Thank you so much, sweetie, but I'll be here soon enough. I really should get back to my apartment."

"What if daddy gives you his blankie?" she asks, sweetening the pot.

My forehead leans against hers. "Tell you what, on my first night you and I will have a camp out in here with our blankies, how's that sound?"

Her face lights up at that idea and she begins to ramble about what animals will join us. I smile as she heads to her bedroom to prepare and turn to find Edward staring at me with a soft smile of his face.

* * *

**To all: as many of you know many stories are being reported and deleted. One of my stories, Me and Mr. Cullen, has been targeted for deletion. This story may evenualy been in this purge, along with all my others. If you would like to keep up to date you can friend me on facebook, Catastrophia OfTrinity, twitter Catastrophia49, or follow my blog, Catastrophia (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

**I am looking into other sites, such as thewritterscoffeeshop and a new site called AO3. I will go under the name Catastrophia on all sites.**

**Due to this mess, there will be a few days until the next update. Sorry!**


	22. Chapter 22

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 22 – EPOV

It's been nearly three months since Bella started having dinner with us, and I hug her when she gets off the scale with a weight gain of fifteen pounds. It's a great accomplishment, and I can't wait to celebrate another fifteen. She's still underweight, but is doing much better now. I keep her on all of the supplements, and with summer break just days away she'll be watching Lainie, so I know she'll be eating three healthy meals a day.

In celebration I take the three of us out to dinner, giving Bella the night off. Her choice, which her pick doesn't surprise me; cheeseburger and french fries. It's her favorite indulgence.

We head back to my house to drop off a few more boxes, she's almost completely moved in, and will be this weekend. Emmett is going to come over and help us move whatever furniture she wants to bring. I can't wait. I swear I'm almost as excited about it as Lainie. My little girl has been on a sugar high ever since I told her Bella was going to be her Nanny for the summer and live with us. She really loves her.

After moving the boxes in we sit on the couch in the living room with a glass of wine and talk about the weekend, about Lainie, just… talk. It's nice, because normally I just have Lainie to talk to.

"How long have you been raising Lainie by yourself?" she asks before taking another sip of wine. Strange that I've never told her; she only knows that Lainie's mom didn't want her.

I let out a sigh. "Since before her first birthday. Lainie's mom just dumped her. Couldn't be bothered. She was neglecting my daughter and the moment I found out, she was with me. She's never tried to see her, and she doesn't even have visitation rights."

"That had to be hard on both you and Lainie. We never think that a mother could do something like that to their child," she comments, shaking her head.

"You could never do anything like that," I say, my hand caressing hers, and I know it's true. Bella loves children, and she puts their needs above her own.

"Well, for Lainie's sake, I hope she never comes to find her."

"Really? I honestly thought you'd say the opposite."

"No. Because if she came back now, it would only hurt Lainie. Because Lainie knows the truth, so everything out of that persons mouth would be a lie to her. As much as Lainie wants a mother, she doesn't want just any woman. She wants one who acts like it, and if her mother came around now, after all these years, dripping how she loves her, she'll know it's a lie. Children are very perceptive, much more so than we often give them credit for."

"How are you so good at this?" I ask. "I mean, I never would entertain the idea that Jane would be allowed to see her now, but that could be out of spite. You're a third party observer."

She shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I just get kids."

About an hour later Bella heads out and I walk her to her car. The urge returns, the one to pull her into my arms and kiss her. Maybe due to the wine, or her closeness, or a combination. I almost pull her into a hug, but resist somehow, because I know if I do that I _will_ kiss her.

My hand reaches out without my say-so and gently caresses her cheek. I can feel her eyes on me, but mine are trained on her lips. I cup her face and pull her toward me, but my course is stopped when I hear her pull in a sharp breath, deviating my course and kissing her forehead instead.

"Have a safe drive home," I say, pulling away and walking back into the house.

Once the door is shut behind me, I turn and lean against the solid wood, slamming my head back against it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I chastise myself. It was so evident I would not be able to drink around Bella, because even the slightest drop and my inhibitions let loose my draw to her.

"Bella gone?" Lainie asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I respond and look down to find my girl dressed in one of her princess dresses.

"Will you play with me, Daddy?" she asks hopefully.

"Sure, baby." I smile down at her and take her hand, off to be the prince who slays the dragon.

* * *

**Due to the mess and trying to set up these new sites has made me behind on writing. The bad news is, I probably won't update until Monday. The good news is, it will all be written by then (I'm almost done right now) and I will probably post twice a day until complete (about 16 more chapters).**


	23. Chapter 23

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 23 – BPOV

It's a bittersweet day. My first official night with Edward and Lainie; my new home. It's also the last day of school. There still are no prospects for me, but I have all summer to figure something out.

I take one last look at what has been my classroom for the past few months, sadness washing over me as I flick the lights off and close the door.

Lainie's hand slips into mine, squeezing lightly.

"I'm okay, sweetie," I assure her.

"It's okay to be sad. I'm sad you won't be my teacher next year," she admits.

"Come on, we have a sleep over to get ready for," I say, lightening the mood and it warms me to see the smile light up her face.

I had promised Lainie we would have a sleep over with our blankies, in my new room, my first night, and that's exactly what we are going to do.

Once home I finish up arranging my room and cleaning off the bed. Edward, Emmett, and I moved everything out of my apartment the previous weekend. There wasn't much, and I think they were both appalled to see where I lived. I'm pretty sure I overheard Emmett tell Edward he was to never let me return to living in such a place and Edward readily agreed. It was sweet.

Edward orders pizza for us, to go along with the sleep over theme, but is reminded by Lainie that no boys are allowed, to which Edward and I break out into a fit of laughter. She really has been preparing over the last few weeks, planning out what she wants to do.

Edward takes his pizza and retreats to the basement to watch the movie he's rented, leaving us girls to do our thing.

"Bella, are you ready?" Lainie squeals as she bounces into my room with her blankie and pillow in tow.

"I think I have everything set up," I say as I point to the popcorn, drinks, and stuffed animals that are set up on my bed, along with various hair clips, ties, and nail polish for pedicures.

Her first request is that we watch _Tangled_ while playing with each other's hair. Fitting, I think.

It is a fun evening, one in which I end up with the nails on my right foot painted pink, and my left foot painted teal. We gorge on popcorn and gummy bears, and my hair is stuck up in many directions.

Before I realize it, we're both curled up with our blankets, watching the screen with heavy lidded eyes.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" I reply.

"I'm really happy you came to live with us," she says, yawning when she is done.

"Me too," I reply and run my hand over her hair.

"You know why?" she asks.

"Why?"

"Because I get to see you every day," she admits with a sleepy smile before her eyes close.

I place a kiss on her forehead before snuggling into my blanket, the movie still playing in the background.

Sometime later I feel lips against my cheek, my blanket wrapped around me, and the light is turned off.

* * *

**Updates are back on! BtS is complete and will be updating at least 2 times a day until complete.**


	24. Chapter 24

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 24 – EPOV

The summer seems to be passing so fast. Bella and Lainie are having so much fun together during the day that I find myself jealous, wanting to be out playing with them.

I plan to take a week off in August and take Lainie on vacation, Bella too of course. I won't let her object.

It's so wonderful, Bella living with us, and not just for convenience and cooking sake. To have another adult around, one that I am insanely attracted too, is nice. It's difficult due to said attraction, but I've managed to keep my distance. I'm not certain how much longer I can hold off acting on it, especially when I see her with Lainie. She really is part of our family, even if she doesn't know it.

I am hoodwinked today.

Thirty six, the number of candles on the cake in front of me.

They surprise me, my family, including Bella. She made the cake, I'm certain of it because it is the most delicious cake I've ever eaten.

I thought we were going out for a nice steak dinner, just me, Lainie, and Bella. Upon arrival, sitting at the table, are my parents, Rosalie and Emmett with little Ryan in tow.

It's a very enjoyable evening, and as I blow out the candles I make a wish for the only thing that has been weighing on me for months. The only thing I want for both me and Lainie; Bella.

I know it's only a wish, and that it won't come true if I don't do anything about it, but I wish for the courage to make it happen. I'm just so afraid of scaring her away, that she doesn't feel the same way about me. I know she loves Lainie, but does she have feelings for me?

Lainie gives me a frame that says 'Number 1 Dad!' that holds a collage of pictures featuring me, Lainie, and Bella from the last few months. Some are just of Lainie and Bella on one of their many outings to the zoo or amusement park, even the water park, baking in the kitchen. Others are of just me and Lainie that Bella has taken. Lainie dressed up as a princess, covered in flour from baking with Bella, covered in paint. Then there are a few of the three of us. I think those are my favorites. We look like a real family, like we belong together.

I'm so moved by it that I just sit and stare, not even noticing when Bella sits next to me.

"She picked out the pictures," Bella says nervously. "I just made a collage of them."

"It's perfect, Bella, really. I love it," I reply honestly, and a little choked up because the collage is my wish.

"I just, I don't know, wanted you to know so you didn't think I was making it like I am part of your family," she says, her head bows and she stares down at her hands that are fidgeting with a napkin.

I place my hand on hers to stop her before she tears a hole in it. "You _are_ part of my family, Bella."

Her head rises and her soulful eyes meet mine, a smile spreading on her face. "Thank you," she says before bringing a gift bag up and placing it in front of me.

"Bella, you didn't have to," I protest, though inside I love that she thought to get me anything. It gives me hope.

"It isn't much, I wasn't sure what to get for you. I hope you like it."

The first thing I pull out is a DVD; the Horrorfest collection.

I snicker, because it was only in passing I had mentioned wanting to see them, but with how observant she is, I'm sure she noticed the three horror movies I rented when she and Lainie had their slumber party. Plus, my top shelf collection of DVD's, far from Lainie's reach. I love horror movies, but can't watch them often with Lainie around.

The next thing I pull out is a small box. Inside is a folded piece of paper.

_'You can easily judge the character of a man by how he treats those who can do nothing for him' – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe _

_You are a great man with great character, Edward Cullen._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Bella_

"Thank you," I say looking back up at her. Her cheeks pink and she smiles at me.

"You're very welcome."

Opening the interior box I gaze upon a silver pocket watch, the words 'Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so' inscribed. I chuckle at the Hitchhikers reference, a book series we've had lengthy quote battles on, before lifting it and turning in around. On the back is simply 'Happy Birthday. Bella' with the date. Inside is a classic watch face, and a picture of the three of us on the other side.

"Bella, it's stunning," I say, moving the watch around in my hand. "I love it. Thank you so much."

I lean to the side and wrap my arms around her, breathing her in.

"I'm so happy you like it."

"It's perfect, thank you," I reply, pulling away before I decide to never let go. "I'll treasure it always."

The rest of the evening is calm, spent enjoying my family, talking, while we watch Lainie and Ryan run around.

My mind keeps reverting to the pocket watch and time.

Time is something I am running out of, and need to take control of before I lose her.


	25. Chapter 25

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 25 – BPOV

It is after the first month that I receive my first paycheck I realize Edward is spoiling me. He paid me six hundred dollars, and I have virtually no overhead. Edward is giving me a place to live, food to eat, and a cell phone, along with spending money for our outings. He often comes home with tickets to various things, stating that patients or his mother gave them to him.

Edward is just a generous, caring, wonderful man, and I hate that the summer is almost halfway over.

What am I going to do then? I've applied to any open positions, what few there are, and only have been contacted for one. I'm in such a pinch I've even started to consider day care centers.

"Stop stressing," Edward says, surprising me as he rubs my shoulders, kneading the tension out.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and moan at the oh-so-good pain his massage is giving. "That feels so good."

"You need to stop stressing. Relax."

"Edward, our deal is only for the summer, and summer is almost halfway over and I am no closer to having a job or a place to live."

"Bella, you have a place to live," he argues. "Only you are pushing you out the door. We're more than happy to keep you and your cooking around for as long as possible."

He smirks at me, popping an olive in his mouth.

I push on his arm, causing him to laugh out loud. "This isn't funny!" I exclaim, but his laughter is infectious and I end up joining along.

"In all seriousness, Bella, please don't worry about it."

"I can't keep taking advantage of your friendship. It's not fair to you," I argue, but I can feel myself slipping, trying to push him away. My hackles are raised and I'm ready to pick a fight.

All because I'm afraid of being rejected by him. Because he needs a wife and a mother for Lainie, and it won't be me. Because I love him and can't tell him that I need him like air.

"You more than carry your weight around here," he assures. "I think it's us taking advantage of you, not the other way around."

"I can't stay. How would you explain that to a date? 'And this is my much younger female friend Bella who lives in my spare bedroom'. Yeah, that would go over real well," I snap, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, hey, why are you getting so defensive?" he asks and I can feel the tears in my eyes. He wraps an arm around me, pulling me into a loose hug.

"I'm sorry, I just… this isn't how I saw my life going when I graduated. That all my hard work, good grades, and recommendations would account for nothing and I would be scrounging for food."

I almost can't believe the tone that is coming out of my mouth. I think I'm close to a nervous breakdown. He doesn't deserve this attitude from me or my problems.

"You will never scrounge for food again as long as we are friends."

"See! That's what I'm talking about! I can take care of myself!"

"Take care of yourself? Bella you were wasting away! You're still too thin, but as least you're up twenty pounds now."

"So, you're saying if it wasn't for you I'd be dead by now? I'm not a charity case!" I yell, my body turning to face him.

It's then I notice, the pain etched into his face, his shoulders slumped. My mind put an edge to his voice that wasn't really there. I've hurt him, this incredible man in front of me. I struck him with vicious rhetoric.

"Oh, God, Edward, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," I apologize, the tears falling now. I step forward, my hands resting flat on his chest. "I didn't mean… "

"Ssshh," he soothes, pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry. Please, please, please," I beg, but I don't know what for.

"'Please', what?" he asks.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to take my problems out on you, I just…"

"Bella, you can tell me anything," he says and I pull back to look at him, to tell him something… anything about why I went off on him.

His gaze is so intense, full of worry, pain, and anxiety. A tear falls and his thumb swipes it away as his hand cradles my face.

"Because I'm scared and so sad to leave you and Lainie," I admit, a sob erupting from inside. "I'm a burden to you, and I take advantage of your kindness, and I'm an awful person for not wanting it to end."

He sighs and takes my hands in his. "You listen, and you listen good. You are not a burden, nor an awful person, and you do _not_ take advantage of my kindness. You are a wonderful, beautiful woman who has done nothing but make our lives so much happier. We absolutely love having you here, and desperately want you to stay for as long as you're willing to put up with us."

So kind. How could I raise my voice at him? Spit venomous words in his direction? He pulls me into a strong hug and I cling to him. His scent tearing at my heart. I love being this close to him, his strong arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe, secure, and loved.

Edward is like home.

No.

Edward _is_ home.


	26. Chapter 26

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 26 – EPOV

I was scared to death when Bella went off a few nights ago. She reacted out of fear, I know that now, but it still hurt to find out how she felt. I admit, I do spoil her a bit. I do. Because I want her happy, healthy, and I want her to stay. Not to stress and have a near panic attack about where she is going to live and where she is going to get her next meal.

She protests a bit when I insist she come to my family's annual Fourth of July party, she is part of our family now, I declared it on my birthday, but she still has trouble understanding what that means. Hence the breakdown.

It's more of a get together of my family and a few of my parents' long-time friends. My mother is the one to finally push her to agree to come, whereas before she was on the fence, asking for Bella's famous cookies and pasta salad, and that she hand deliver them.

So here we are, the sun high in the sky, Lainie in the pool splashing around with Ryan and my father, and me with a cold beer in my hand.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" I ask my sister as she waddles onto the deck and plops down on one of the lounge chairs, pulling her swollen feet up.

"Like a fucking whale," she grumbles and takes the cold lemonade Emmett offers her.

"Lauren says?" I ask. Her OB was also our neighbor growing up; we even went to med school together.

"She thinks sometime next week. I hope for sooner. This little girl is trying to kick her way out!" she jokes, laughing, but abruptly stopping when she receives a jarring kick.

"Soooo," Emmett draws out.

"What?"

"What's going on with you and the too skinny but lovely Miss Swan?

"We're just friends, Emmett, helping each other out," I say, and it comes out a little more defensive then I intend it.

He scoffs and slaps his large hand against my shoulder. "Friends. Right. She loves Lainie like her own daughter and you look at her like she's the sun. The three of you are already a family. Mommy and Daddy just haven't figured it out yet. We all saw you two at your birthday dinner. You were in your own little world."

"Emmett, she's twelve years younger than me," I point out; needing some defense other than 'I'm a pussy'.

"And? So fucking what? Do you think that makes you some pervy old man? Sleazy cause you want to bang the nanny? It doesn't. She's an adult, college graduate. It's obvious to everyone she holds a candle in her heart for you. It'd be a fucking flame if you just let it be. You both put up this damn polite barrier. Stop. Make her yours. We all know you want to, in fact, we're cheering you on."

"Emmett is right, my darling brother. Man the fuck up and make a move on that incredible girl. You've put Lainie above anything you want for so long. Do something for Edward the man for once," Rose adds. "Besides, Lainie already loves her, and you did say she was part of the family, we all heard that."

I sigh and look over at her, taking a swig from the bottle in my hand. Could I really do it? Does she really want me to?

A little later in the afternoon I find Bella at the edge of the pool cheering Lainie on as she dives off the diving board.

"Sure you don't want to take a swim?" I ask, looking at the refreshing cool water. The sun is very hot.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit," she replies, standing from her position and I smirk. I really do want to see her in barely anything, but this is too much fun to pass up.

"No swimsuit, huh?"

Her eyes grow wide with fear, but before she can protest my arm wraps around her and I toss us both into the water. She shrieks as we surface, splashing me with water before we both break out into laughter.

"That wasn't nice!" she exclaims as she treads water. It's above her head, but I can touch, so I wrap one arm around her waist to hold her up.

Her legs wrap around mine and my eyes widen in surprise, but it quickly turns to fear as her legs pull while her hands push on my chest.

She successfully dunks me, though I take her with me.


	27. Chapter 27

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 27 – BPOV

It would have taken hours to dry out after Edward threw me in the pool, but thankfully Esme gave me something to change into while my clothes tumbled in the dryer.

The sun is setting and I'm trying to coax Lainie out of the pool as most of the guests have already headed out, but she won't have any part of it.

"Mom's going to keep her overnight," Edward says, squatting down next to me. I immediately back away from the edge of the pool and him.

"Oh, come on," he laughs. "I wasn't going to do anything."

I quirk my brow at him. "I'm not sure I trust you, Dr. Cullen."

He stands, smirking I might add, and walks toward me. "Let's go home."

He has no idea what it does to me when he says that. The words make me think we are more than we are in actuality.

It takes a few minutes to gather up our belongings and say goodbye. Edward makes arrangements to pick Lainie up the next day and we turn to leave.

"Shit or get off the pot!" Emmett yells across the lawn as Edward and I exit. I turn to him, my brow scrunched in confusion, and he's grimacing as he glares in Emmett's direction and flips him the bird.

"What was that about?" I ask giggling.

"Nothing," he mumbles, his hand resting on my lower back, guiding me out.

He doesn't remove it and I can feel his warmth seeping into the cotton of my tank top and straight into my flesh. It spreads all throughout my body, pooling between my thighs, lighting my cheeks up. I look up to him, but he doesn't see, his eyes trained on his car. His jaw is tense. He's thinking, and I'm thinking.

Thinking of licking along the line of his jaw, my teeth nipping as they go. The throaty moan that escapes his suckable lips as my hands travel down his chest.

"Bella?" he questions and my daydream fades away to find him looking at me curiously with the passenger door open, waiting for me to get in.

I fumble over an apology and climb in before mentally chastising myself.

Edward is my best friend. He's done so much to help me in hard times. The last thing I need to do is to screw it up by admitting I'm in love with him. That I've been in love with him since before I found myself in his examination room. That could result in not seeing him or Lainie ever again, and I just can't take the thought of that. It breaks me.

So, I remain silent. But I can feel it growing, bubbling to the surface. I feel the shift, ever since the other night when I broke down, but I have no idea what it means. No idea what the outcome will be and if I'll survive it.


	28. Chapter 28

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

**Well, you begged for it, you asked for it, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 28 – EPOV

I have to be dreaming, that's all there is to it.

After returning home Bella heads to the kitchen to wash the containers we took over to my parents. I've never been home alone with Bella, Lainie is always here. The air is charged with no one to diffuse it and I notice it so much more.

There is no one, nothing to stop me, and the draw is too much. Emmett's words spin around in my head and I find myself walking up to her. Though stalking may be a more appropriate word.

"Today was really a lot of fun. Thank you for taking me," she says, and I move to stand behind her.

My hands rest on her waist while my head dives down to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, which is mixed with the chlorine from the pool.

"E-Edward?" she stutters, drawing in a ragged breath when my lips press against the sensitive skin behind her ear.

A beast takes over and spins her around, crashing my lips to hers. A startled squeak escapes, followed by a low moan as her lips part, letting our tongues mingle. She tastes so good that I can't hold back, my hands pulling our bodies tightly together.

My mind is fuzzy, consumed with her. My body filled with need.

I don't want to stop.

I can't stop.

She doesn't push me away, her hands pull me close. Near silent whispers and whimpers escape her mouth in the spilt seconds mine is not attached to hers. My name is next and the last vestige of a gentleman in me takes charge.

I pull away, both of us panting; her hands are clenched in the fabric of my shirt. Her eyelids are heavy with lust, lips swollen and pink. I take a step away and her eyes widen in fright.

"Please don't!" she cries out, desperation in her tone. "Stay. Please, Edward, stay."

Her lips are against my skin and I fight with myself, my hands clenching the ledge of the counter. Everything about me wants her – everything. But the gentleman is screaming at me 'no, not like this'.

Whispered words tickle my ear and silence my inner turmoil. "I need you. I want you. Please, Edward, love me, because I love you."

I crash against her, my lips devour her, devour what is mine.

And I admit it. To myself, and to her. I love her, the beautiful woman in my arms, where she should always be.

'I love you' whispered against her skin with each kiss while my hands pull her closer.


	29. Chapter 29

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

**Well, you begged for it, you asked for it, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 29 – BPOV

My heart is soaring. He loves me. It's like a dream, to feel his body against mine, his lips peppering my skin as he repeats the words over and over.

My mind becomes fuzzy, all consumed by him. I can hardly think, only feel.

Hands, lips, his body pressing tightly against mine. My whole body is tingling and I can't keep my hands from grabbing, pulling, begging him closer. I need him closer.

Clothes fall to the floor one piece at a time, fingers tracing newly exposed skin. I can feel my body heating up.

No longer innocent; breaths mingle, lips attack, teeth nip, tongues lap.

He picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist, guttural moans escaping as his hard length presses into the apex of my thighs.

"Edward!"

"Bella, you feel so good," he whispers just behind my ear, my eyes flutter.

He takes a few steps before I'm pushed into the wall, both of us groaning, his grip tightening on my ass.

Stumbling down the hall we crash into the walls until we reach my room and fall onto the mattress. Fumbling, un-practiced fingers unclasp my bra and pull it off. He stares down at my chest with heavy lidded eyes, his hands weighing my breasts before tweaking my nipples. The sensation causes my back to arch and the tingling explode into flames.

My hands reach between us; I need to feel him. His eyes roll back, shoulders slumping, a shuddered breath drawn in. I love the way I'm affecting him. It's so erotic.

Hard, silky, hot, and dripping.

He can't take anymore, his hands pull my panties over my hips and then down my legs. I can feel his head at my entrance and he hesitates.

"Bella, I don't have…"

"Just pull out, then. Please, don't stop, please. Edward, I need you."

He hesitates again, staring into my eyes before I feel him stretching me, filling me. One.


	30. Chapter 30

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 30 – EPOV

My body is a live wire as I push my hips against hers, burying my cock deep within her heat.

Eight years. It's been eight years since I've had sex, and suddenly I feel like a teenager; two strokes and I'm done. The feeling is that intense, wrapped in her silky, wet, warmth. My body shudders, mouth open.

I can't believe I'd forgotten how good this feels, walls clenching around me creating a toe curling friction that spreads a muscle tightening fire through my body. The feeling is heightened because it's Bella, my love.

I'm nearly out of my mind with each stroke in and out. The sounds coming from her spur me on and heighten everything. So sexy and alluring she is beneath me. Our eyes are locked, all I see in hers is bliss, and I groan.

Sliding in and out, warm, wet. I never want to leave. I thrust a bit harder, earning a scream as I hit a good spot inside her. Again and again. Her hands are searching for something to grab hold of and find my upper arm, her nails digging in.

Her face scrunches up, her muscles tensing, cries of pleasure slipping past her lips and moving rapidly up in volume. I pick the pace up because just gazing at her is putting me further on edge, and I have to watch her come. Watch her fall apart because of me.

Her eyes shut, mouth open wide with silent screams, head tilted back as her back arches off the bed. She begins to spasm around me and I barely pull out in time. Partly because it's been so long and I'm surprised by the overwhelming sensations, and partly because every fiber of my being wants to empty buried balls deep. I want to fill her.

I watch in perverse fascination as stream after white stream lands against her creamy skin, marking her.

She's panting beneath me coming down from her orgasm, her chest heaving up and down, eyes barely open. I don't care that we should clean up, and I collapse down on top of her, our bodies mashing together.

Every day, I want her every day like this.


	31. Chapter 31

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 31 – BPOV

I move around the kitchen with sore muscles, making breakfast as quietly as I can. Edward and I never left the bedroom that first night, or the next morning. Not until the afternoon when we had to go pick up Lainie from Carlisle and Esme's.

Hot sex followed by sweet tender snuggling and caresses. I love the feeling of his fingers dancing around my skin.

Arms wrap around my waist, hands gliding across my exposed skin, startling me from the delicious memories I am lost in. His lips kiss along the length of my neck and I can't hold in the moan that wants to escape as I relax back into his chest.

I turn, moving my arms around his neck, his lips descending to mine. Soft, needy, full of so much promise and I hate to stop it.

"Edward, Lainie…"

"Is still asleep," he says, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip.

I give in, opening my mouth, tongues intertwining, bodies pressing further together.

"YES!" Lainie's high pitch voice squeals, drawing our attention away from one another.

She's smiling, so large I'm almost afraid her face is going to rip in two, a halo of bed head surrounding it. Then she starts. Her hips begin moving, her arms pumping all around, dancing the dance of a seven year old.

"Oh yeah, that's right, uh-huh!" she exclaims, repeating over and over as she dances about.

Edward loses it first, laughter filling the room.

"Lainie, baby, what are you doing?"

She stops, wide eyes and looks at us. "Daddy and Bella sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Bella with the baby carriage!"

"I take it then that you're okay with me dating Bella?"

She rolls her eyes. "Duh, Daddy. Took you long enough! You are soooo slow sometimes!"


	32. Chapter 32

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 32 – EPOV

She feels so good in my arms, beneath my body. Still so thin, I'll get more weight on her though and she'll be even more beautiful and sexy than she already is.

"We should probably go clean up," she says, her hand wiping the beads of sweat from my brow.

I kiss her again, hard. Trying to take as much advantage of our alone time as I can. I'm not ready to pull my naked body away from hers.

My mother came and picked Lainie up for a sleepover about an hour ago, and not one minute after we were alone I had Bella pinned to my bed.

It's only been a week since we declared our love for each other, and only the second time I've gotten to worship her body. We decided to take things slow and not be together when Lainie is in the house… for now. But now, we kiss, hold hands, and hold each other. The polite barrier is gone and now we sit in a bundled mess on the couch, all three of us. Lainie loves it. Neither of us knew she was hoping this would happen.

After a few minutes I finally peel myself off of her. I pick her up, causing her to squeal in surprise and walk us to the shower. Once the water warms we get in and wash each other off. Wet kisses and caresses. I'm so happy, so ecstatic that she loves me.

Getting out I wrap a towel around her and she kisses me before heading downstairs to her room to change. Even these five or ten minutes apart seem like too much.

I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt and head downstairs, my body moving on its own to her. The door is open to her room and I watch as she pins her wet hair up. My tongue peeks out to wet my lips when I notice her nipples straining against the fabric of her sundress.

We should leave the house before I maul her again. Maybe go get some dinner… a date?

A date. How and why have I not thought of it before? Was it because she lives with me and I see her constantly?

It's been nearly nine years since I was last on a date that I'm getting flustered even thinking about asking her. When she of all people I should have no anxiety asking on a simple date. She is my love.

She steps out of her room and wraps her arms around my waist, burying her head into my chest and sighing. I kiss the top of her head, her tiny frame encased in my arms, which reminds me of food. I need to feed her.

"Do you want to go get some food?" I blurt out.

"Okay, what sounds good for dinner? We have that chicken, I don't have any plans for it yet," she says, pulling away and walking over to the fridge.

"That's not what I'm saying, Bella," I say, letting out a small nervous laugh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "I'm saying I want to take you out on a date."

"Oh," she says, the sound barely passing her lips. She stares at me momentarily before walking away. Curiously I watch her walk to the other side of the room, pick up her purse, slip on her sandals, and walk back. She smiles up at me and I want to kiss her again. "Okay, ready."

I beam down at her before running up to my bedroom for some shoes and my wallet. Flying back down the stairs I grab her in my arms, kissing her, before heading out the door for our first official date.

The first of many.


	33. Chapter 33

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 33 – BPOV

It's been two months since Edward and I began dating and we are trying to take our time and not rush it. I still sleep in my bed every night. However, this night I'm curled up with Lainie and Edward for a camp out… or so she says.

Lainie can be a tricky one I've learned.

Everyone has their blankies, and Lainie is nestled between us as we watch _Tangled_ for the umpteenth time. She never seems to get tired of it.

It's incredibly hard to be in a bed with Edward and not think about what we were doing last time we were here.

Esme has taken to watching Lainie about once a week so that we can go out on dates or just have a relaxing night at home together. Two nights ago I was riding him in the same spot Lainie is laying.

Our physical relationship is explosive. Maybe it's because our times to be intimate are few and far between, and maybe it's just our chemistry. A single touch from him leaves my body wanting, now that it knows the pleasure he can give. He is such a passionate, caring, and giving lover.

At some point, my eyes drift close and I slip into the land of dreams. Beautiful dreams of the three of us.

I wake up the next morning covered in my blanket, my pillow next to Edward's, my head on his chest, and Lainie nowhere to be found. Edward and I are intertwined, and I snuggle into him. He groans, his arm tightening around me. It's so peaceful here.

"Morning," he mumbles and then looks down at me in confusion. "Hoodwinked again?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He nods, his eyes closing again, head falling back. "Good, just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"I like it here too."

"Well, maybe we should do something about that."

"Lainie's master plan?"

"My love, would you be willing to move in with me?" he asks and I laugh, burying my head in his chest.

I smile up at him. "I think I like that idea."

He smiles, kissing me, before relaxing back into the bed.

"Good, then we have no reason to move right now."

An hour later Lainie sneaks back in, thinking we are still asleep. Edward grabs her, throwing her up on the bed with us and we proceeded to tickle her, her laughter filling the air.


	34. Chapter 34

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 34 – EPOV

I stare down at the scale and my brow rises in surprise. While Bella's weight gain has slowed the last few months, probably due to all the activity with Lainie, she still shows a nearly thirty pound gain in all. The change in her body has been amazing, no longer skin and bones, but flesh as well. She's still pretty thin, and I'd love to see another twenty pounds on her. Then she'd have some curves, and a little flesh to grab hold of while I… she'll be even sexier than she is now.

I was a little worried with Lainie being back in school that Bella may not be eating as much, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

She never was able to find a teaching position, but she wasn't the only one. Due to budget cuts in our district teachers were laid off, leaving more experienced people to be hired on before her. All of the private schools were even full.

Of course, she had another meltdown. I've found that Bella is independent, and it really gets her down when she feels like she can't contribute to our household or work on paying off her school debts. She's also been depressed in general about not being able to find work. It takes some coaxing, but I finally convince her that she is contributing; the house has been spotless since she moved in and she cooks almost every meal. It would be better to say that _she _spoils _me_. I feel bad that she is doing all of my chores, but since she isn't working, she insists upon doing everything.

She finally receives a call for a second interview, but it is for kindergarten. She doesn't seem to mind, though I know she is disappointed, but she is desperate at this point. It's only part time, but it gets her back into teaching, which she loves, and back into the school, Lainie's school in fact. That alone should help open doors for her down the line.

My love for her grows every single day, and I know, just know, that she is the woman I am going to marry. Not this year, maybe next, but soon I'll ask. Maybe at Christmas I'll ask for my Grandmother's ring that my mother has. It's been waiting for me to find someone special, and Bella is more than special. She and Lainie are both my everything.

* * *

**So, I've got the story finished, writing wise, and I think I just want to get it posted and out the door so I can focus on other things, like MaMC and updating stories that haven't been in awhile. **


	35. Chapter 35

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 35 – BPOV

I love to feel the heat on his orgasm on my skin, the droplets of his desire as they pulse from his body onto mine. Milky white painting my flesh, marking me as his. Every time is like this, never inside, always outside and I crave to feel him filling me, he does as well.

I know it's strange, a doctor using the pull out method instead of more… proven ones.

We haven't talked about birth control, but we haven't not talked about it. It's been a grey area; neither of us wants to hinder the possibility of making a baby. Because, I know, bottom line, we're it for each other. Edward is the only man I will ever love and want. He is the man women dream about, literally one in a million.

I think Lainie has a lot to do with it. Edward has told me how driven he was in med school. Determined to be a better surgeon than his father. He was on the path when life threw him a wrench in the form of a beautiful baby girl. It was very life altering for him, when he took sole custody of her and became a single parent. He had to change his career, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep the hours of a surgeon and be a single father.

He opted instead to join his mother in her practice, becoming a family physician. A hard change for him, but necessary for his new life. Lainie quickly became the center of his world, everything revolved around her and her needs.

We both want more children, we've talked about expanding our family, so neither of us said anything when he lost control and emptied inside me the other night. I loved it, to be honest, to feel him pulsing in me. After the euphoria lifted from his features he looked down to me, an edge of fright in his eyes, thinking I might be mad. I kissed him hard, and with my legs wrapped around him, pulled him closer, deeper, holding him in me.

Who knows what will happen. If it's not today, that's okay. All that matters is that Edward and I are in love, and we want to share our love. With Lainie, and the siblings she so desperately tells us she wants.


	36. Chapter 36

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 36 – EPOV

I've always loved Christmas, but this year is special. This year we have Bella with us.

I take Bella's hand as we walk up the steps to my parents' front door. It flies open and my mother is eagerly awaiting us with open arms. She takes us each in turn, giving the most attention to Lainie as she goes over what Santa brought her.

We walk into the kitchen and I can smell my mothers' traditional green bean casserole filing the room. I can't wait to dig into it and all the other wonderful things she has cooked. My arm stretches behind me and I realize Bella has stopped walking and I turn to find her holding her stomach, her face pale and sickly.

"Love, are you okay?" I ask and she shakes her head.

The whole room turns to look our way, concern all over their faces.

"Excuse me," she says and quickly walks down the hall to the bathroom.

I run my hand through my hair. "She's been nauseous all week," I say with a sigh and turn toward my family. "I can't find anything wrong with her though."

My mother and father exchange looks, as do Rosalie and Emmett, and I can see my mother fighting a smile.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't think anything is _wrong_ with her, Edward," Rosalie chimes in.

"No, I think everything is just right, just as it should be," my mother adds, giving me a reassuring smile.

My doctor brain works in overtime to dissect their cryptic messages. I go over how she's been feeling, and suddenly I notice more and more symptoms before it all clicks into place. My eyes widen and I take off running down the hall to her. Without warning I throw the door open to find her cleaning out her mouth. She stares wide eyed at me in the mirror.

"Edward?" she questions.

"You're pregnant," I state.

She turns toward me and I step forward, wrapping her in my arms.

"W-what? Are you sure?" she asks, her arms moving around my waist.

"The drug store is around the corner, but I'm pretty sure."

"Let's make sure," she says, her voice shaking.

I pull back and stroke her cheeks before grabbing her hand and walking toward the front door telling everyone we'd be back in a few minutes.

Half an hour later my arms are wrapped around her, gazing into her eyes as we await the results. I'll do a blood test later, but with two tests I know they would be nearly one hundred percent accurate.

"Ready?" I ask and she nods.

Together we look down and I'm in disbelief, so much so that I have to blink.

Two positives.

My grip tightens and I am overwhelmed by emotions. She turns toward me and I don't even give her time to speak before my lips are pressed against hers as I push her against the wall.

Bella, my angel, my love, and now mother of my child.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers against my lips.

"I love you, so much," I vow.

We exit and give my family the news. Lainie is jumping up and down in excitement, screaming as she runs around the house. Everyone else is happy for us and very excited as well. Mom promises the casserole is now in the fridge in the garage, far away from Bella's sensitive stomach.

Bella has given me the best Christmas present ever; expanding our family and our love.

The END

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the story, but fret not, there are 3 Epilogues coming right up!**


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogue 1

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 37 – BPOV – Epilogue 1

A year and a half later after finding out we were having a baby, Edward and I finally say 'I do' in a small ceremony. Our baby boy giggles, screeching in approval in the background, nestled safely in my mother's arms, making everyone laugh.

Days before my twenty fifth birthday Caleb Anthony Cullen came into the world weighing seven pounds two ounces. Life since has been a huge rollercoaster. I've been a stay at home mom, taking care of Caleb and the house. My dreams of being a teacher have been put off for a little while, but getting to be with my son in his first year is definitely worth it.

Lainie adores Caleb, naming him 'baby bear' due to his cuddliness combined with his chubby cheeks. He squeals in delight every time he sees her. She was a little put off in the beginning, she'd wanted a sister, but once he was here he easily won her over with the Cullen charm.

Edward and I began, with Lainie's great approval, the long, arduous legalities of me adopting her, making me her mother in every legal way. She's been calling me 'Mommy' for over a year now. I can still remember how much my heart leapt the first time she did so.

Lainie stands behind me, holding my bouquet as we exchange rings. I still can't believe this day is here, that I am marrying the man of my dreams, that we have two beautiful children.

Edward's eyes are shinning with tears as we say our vows, both of us getting choked up. I love him with every fiber of my being and am so thankful that he was brought into my life. He is, and always will be, my angel. There are few men in the world like him, and he's all mine.

Our kiss is soft, sweet, and full of the love we share. Turning, we are announced to the small gathering as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Edward and I are grinning like fools as we walk hand in hand down the aisle, bubbles blowing at us and applause filling the air.

Edward doesn't even mention our age gap anymore, except in wonderment that he ever let it stop him from pursuing me. I'll be twenty six in a few months and he turned thirty eight last month. I simply tell him that it was necessary. We needed to be friends, have trust, before we delved into something more.

I still find our story extraordinary, and the outcome is a modern day fairy tale. Complete with handsome king, Cinderella-esque girl, and a pretty pretty princess.


	38. Chapter 38 Epilogue 2

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

**I know you've wondered about Jane...**

* * *

Chapter 38 – EPOV – Epilogue 2

Eleven years old. That's how old Lainie is when Jane shows up on my door step.

I'm at the office, on the phone with Bella, who is freaking out and pissed as hell, asking me what she should do. I can hear Caleb in the background playing and know this isn't her problem to deal with, it's mine. I tell her not to let her in and I'll be right home.

I rush out of the office, despite protests from my staff. Calling my mother from the car I let her know what's going on, and she says she'll take care of the office.

Pulling into the driveway fifteen minutes later I see a car I assume must be Jane's, a figure leaning against it. It doesn't look like her life has improved all that much. I park my car and stalk over to her. I'm fuming mad at this point, ten years of anger crashing together. How fucking dare she show up to my house and disrupt my family.

"Edward, please, I just want to see her," she says upon seeing me, her hands up in surrender, backing up at the anger I'm no doubt emitting. My hands are in tight fists. I would never hit a woman, but after all that she has done I don't consider her one.

"You _literally_ have no right to see her. You abandoned her and after over ten years decide to stop by and upset my family? My wife doesn't need the stress of you, Jane, as I'm sure you could see. She's eight months pregnant, and _she_ is Lainie's mother. Emotionally and legally," I spit at her.

Jane doesn't argue the point, but I do see the hurt cross her face. "I screwed up. I just want to see her, just see her, and I'll go. I promise," she begs.

My jaw clenches. "Are you on anything?"

"What?" she asks, confused.

"Drugs, Jane. What are you doing these days?" I clarify and her eyes widen.

She shakes her head vehemently. "None, I swear."

I take a deep breath and make my decision, and it's not the one I always thought it would be. "You get five minutes, that's it. You are not to tell her who you are. You will be introduced as Jane and that is it. If she chooses to engage in conversation, that's fine, but then you will tell her you have to go."

Tears fill her eyes. "Thank you, Edward."

"One more thing, don't you dare upset her, and you _will not_ come around again after this. You are lucky I haven't called the cops yet. Do you understand everything I have said?" I question forcefully.

She nods frantically and we move to head inside so I can be near Bella. I need her to calm me before I do something I'll regret later. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Lainie's school bus heading down the road toward us.

As soon as I step in the door Caleb is waddling to me and I scoop him up in my arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy," I smile down at him and my eyes search for Bella.

Her arms are crossed, resting on her protruding belly; her eyes are shooting daggers at Jane. I walk over to her and rub her stomach to soothe my girls.

"Sshhh, baby. She's only staying for a minute," I reassure her.

"I don't like this, Edward," she seethes

"It's five minutes, that's all."

There is a Mexican standoff in the entry as we wait for Lainie to come in, and the tension is thick. Jane looks almost ready to run, mostly due to Bella's momma bear glares; she is such a good protector of our cubs and more so with all the pregnancy hormones running through her system.

The door swings open and Lainie bounces through, stopping when she sees all of us just standing there. Her smile fades as she drops her bag to the floor and walks to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I use my free arm to return her hug while Caleb calls out to her.

"Leelee!" he squeals and she stands on her tip-toes to hug him as well.

"Hey, baby bear," she says before looking up at me, then over to Jane, and back to me.

"Lainie, this is… Jane," I say, trying not to clench my teeth.

"Hi, Lainie," she says sweetly, smiling at her, but Lainie isn't fooled.

Her gaze moves around the room, first to me holding tightly onto Caleb, then to Bella, who is still shooting daggers and ready to strike, before landing back on Jane.

"You need to go," she announces, shocking everyone in the room, but neither me nor Bella say anything. Because it's then I know she recognizes her from the few baby pictures she's seen.

"W-what?"

"I know who you are," she responds coolly. "I have a mommy," she continues on, moving to Bella and wrapping her arms around her expanding waist. "Someone who loves me with everything she has even though I'm not hers by blood, but I'm still hers. Someone who would never neglect me and who has given me everything you wouldn't."

Hurt crosses Jane's face and I can see tears well in Bella's eyes as she leans down slightly to kiss Lainie's hair.

"Maybe one day, when I'm older, we can meet up, but for now, you need to go. You are disrupting my family," Lainie stresses and I can see the defeat in Jane.

Jane tries to keep her composition and gives a sad smile and nod. "Okay, I'll go. And maybe one day we can meet up and talk… when you're older."

Dejected, Jane walks to the door and lets herself out. I stare at it for a moment, waiting for the hum of her engine to fade in the distance before closing the gap between me and my girls. As best as I can with Caleb in my arms I wrap them up and kiss them both.

"I am so very proud of you, Lainie, that was very mature of you," I say, but I can see the tears in her eyes. "Sshh, baby."

"I don't want to see her again," she cries and I set Caleb down on the floor and pull her into my arms.

"And you don't have to if you don't want to, baby girl."

* * *

**One more epi to go!**


	39. Chapter 39 Epilogue 3

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**THANK YOU MID NIGHT COUGAR FOR BETA'ING! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 39 – BPOV – Epilogue 3

It's hard to imagine that today is my thirty second birthday.

Edward, my angel, my love. He rescued me in my darkest hour nine years ago and has given me so much. We have a bouncing family with three beautiful children; Lainie, Caleb, and Rebecca.

"Good night, Mrs. Cullen!" Little Mikey Stanley waves from down the hall, running past me at full speed.

Yes, Mrs. Cullen, third grade teacher at Youngstown Academy, a private school. It took me years to finally get a teaching position, partially because I was a stay at home mom for quite a few of them. Edward makes more than enough money that I don't have to go back to work, but I really missed it.

I received a call from the principal at Lainie's school, the same one who had wanted to hire me years before, that there was an opening and she had given them my name. Two weeks later I was in for my first interview, and a few months later I started.

Caleb is in first grade now, and Rebecca spends the days between Rosalie and Esme, who retired three years ago. I think she did so that she could help take care of her grandbabies, seeing as Rosalie and Emmett had another baby two years ago bringing their total to four.

Edward encouraged my returning to work, knowing how much I love it. And with Caleb in school, Rebecca starting the following year, I need something to occupy my time. I have been actively involved with Lainie's school over the last few years to keep me in the loop, and because I enjoy it, but I need more. I need something professional for myself.

Lainie is a teenager, and life with a teenager can be difficult sometimes. Especially one who is getting their driver's license in a month. We deal with it all, knowing it will get better eventually, but I have to admit I never thought when she was younger I would ever need to ground her. Sometimes I miss the sweet little girl who helped bring us closer together, but I know that she will be a wonderful woman and that we have done a good job raising her. She still calls Caleb 'baby bear', or just 'bear', and Rebecca has been dubbed 'baby Becks'. She still helps me cook, and has even talked about going to culinary school, but I think her desire to be a pediatrician will win out eventually. Being a doctor is in her blood, and she loves children.

Edward and I put having more kids on hold, seeing as he is forty four now, and also because I returned to work. We've talked long and hard about a fourth over the last few years, we both want another baby, but have been trying to do what's best for the brood we have.

I miss spending the days with my little ones; they've grown up so fast.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Cullen," a familiar voice says from behind me, startling me.

Strong, familiar arms wrap around me and I relax back into him.

"Mom, Dad, PDA!" Lainie complains from behind us.

We both chuckle and I turn, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling his lips down to mine. Lainie groans behind us, but we pay no mind. One of his hands moves down, grabbing my ass and I let out a little squeak. He groans and I know it's because he loves that I now have an ass he can grab hold of.

I finally gained the twenty pounds he wanted me to when I had Caleb. That little boy had me eating constantly after the first trimester. I gained fifty pounds in all, dropping thirty of it shortly after he was born. Edward was insatiable when I was pregnant; he loved the new curves that our baby boy brought.

"Come, my love, we have a birthday celebration to attend," he whispers in my ear, taking my hand before he pulls away.

It's Lainie's turn and she quickly closes the gap, throwing her arms around me. "Happy birthday, Mom. I love you," she says and I squeeze her back.

"Thank you, sweetie, and I love you too."

With my hand in Edward's and my arm wrapped around Lainie we walk down the hall to the exit.

"You know, Edward," I begin, my lips turning up into a smirk. "Lainie's going off to college in two years, that would free up a bedroom for child number four."

"Mom!" Lainie protests.

Edward tries to hold in his laughter so he can play along with my teasing, but I can see his lips fighting it. "Hmm, you're right. If I can knock you up right now, the baby would only have to be in our bedroom for a year before that one is free."

"Daddy!" she screeches and we break out into laughter.

Pulling her close I kiss her forehead. "Oh, we're just teasing, baby girl. Besides, we already decided that if we do have another baby, you can move into the bedroom downstairs."

That stops her complaining and she smiles. She's been wanting that room for the last two years because it has its own bathroom. "So, I think the next one should be a boy. Bear needs a little brother."

Edward and I share a secretive look; you never know what's beyond our scope.

* * *

**And that, dear friends, is the end. **

**Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogue 4

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, everything else is mine.**

**Plot bunny from a manip I saw in a FB group. Drabble fic with alternating POV's.**

**Alright, surprise! I churned out a 4th epi tonight. And that is it! Un-beta'd cause I know Mid Night Cougar is asleep. lol!**

* * *

Epilogue 4

6 years later

"Claire! Connor!" I yell, pulling my four year old twins apart from their fight, trying to get Conner's fist out of Clair's hair.

Twins. Yep, child number four ended up being children four and five.

This time getting pregnant was an accident. We weren't planning on four, we were still trying to decide. We'd be deciding for four years and apparently fate decided to step in. At thirty four I gave birth, the same year Lainie entered college.

At this rate, Edward is going to be seventy by the time we are empty nesters, and thus he decided to get the big snip as neither of us was keen on birth control or condoms for long term. Either way, we don't have any more room for more kids and we don't want to tempt fate anymore.

It is extremely hard to buckle twins into a car seat at the same time when they won't hold still and I'm losing my patience. Just in time for my savior to swoop in and save the day.

"Hey, hey, what is going on in here?" Edward asks and Claire starts bawling. I can't quite make out her gibberish through the crying, but I think Connor stole her teddy.

Sure enough I look down and on the floor of the minivan on Conner's side is her favorite little bear.

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Rebecca, now called Becca, whines from behind me as if I don't know.

Finally, I wrestle Conner in while Edward gets Claire buckled in, and I direct Caleb and Rebecca to get into the back. Edward climbs in the driver's seat and grabs my hand, pulling it to his lips.

"Love you," he says and I find myself relaxing.

"Love you," I reply, turning on the movie for the twins and watch as Becca pulls out her nook, and Caleb his iPod.

It's going to be a long drive for our brood, but we'll get through it. Because waiting for us on the other end is Lainie, and I haven't seen my baby in almost two months. She's graduating from college this weekend and the whole family is coming out to see it. Esme and Carlisle, Renee and Phil, Charlie, and Rosalie and Emmett with their four kids. Ryan, their oldest, graduates high school this year. Amazing how time has flown.

Edward and I are so proud of her. She graduates with honors, top of her class, and has been accepted into med school. Pediatrician won out, but at least she can cook for herself.

"Mom! Dad!" Lainie cries out upon seeing us, rushing into our arms hours later.

We hold her close, just breathing her in. I tear up, never thought I would miss her so much, but she has been my little girl for fifteen years. She's the oldest and still the sweetest little girl, despite her twenty two year old age.

Looking at her, she looks so young and I can't believe I was just a year older than her when I was struggling so badly. When Edward and Lainie saved me and we became a family.

She moves to the van where Becca climbs out, Caleb right behind and takes them both in her arms. Caleb tries to resist, he's thirteen after all, but the moment she calls him Bear he throws his arms around her. He misses her so much, and it warms me to see him let go and show her. Becca is next and she's sobbing about how much she's missed Lainie.

Edward and I unbuckle Claire and Conner who are still groggy from a nap, and close the door. Lainie loves on them both, but they don't know her as well as the other's do. She's been in college almost since they were born.

Graduation day is filled with beautiful weather and family. Our massive group stands and makes the most noise when Lainie's name is called, though half the family was caught off guard after 'Cullen' when the voice said: Cullen, Elaine Meredith.

Edward is the one to laugh out loud at the pause, because most of our family has forgotten Lainie's real first name as she's always gone by the nickname Edward gave her.

At the end of the day we pack everything up into her car and whatever is left into Carlisle and Esme's SUV and head home. No summer school this year, but still of lot of summer work to be done before med school.

Doesn't matter though, I'm just happy to have my sweet girl for the summer.

Upon returning home we unload the van and Lainie's car, filling her room with boxes. Then we all head outside to enjoy the sun and warmth, the little ones playing in the grass and on the play set. Lainie joins them and Edward and I watch over as our babies play together.

Our family, together, is such a beautiful thing.

Edward's arms wrap around me and we rock in place enjoying our little bit of heaven where everyone is together and getting along. I turn, looking up into his face. It's changed over the years, lines appearing. His hair has streaks of grey, and he has become very distinguished looking. He turns fifty in a few weeks and we have a huge party in the works.

"You know, I think I'm in love with you," I say and bite my bottom lip.

He raises his eyebrow looking down at me. "You think? Baby, if you don't know after fifteen years and four kids I think we have a problem."

I snicker and shake my head. "No, I know. Just wanted you to know that I more than love you. After fifteen years, I'm still very much _in_ love with you."

His lips press against mine and my arms tighten around him drawing him closer. "I'm very much in love with you too."

"Get a room!" Lainie yells and we break apart, laughing as our attention is turned back to the kids.

Lainie is beaming at us and I can't help but beam back. For a split second I see the little seven year old girl who wanted a mommy, and a sick teacher who just needed a job. It's been a long journey, and I've loved every moment of it.

Edward sits down and I take my spot on his lap as we gaze out onto the lawn. My family all together, sitting with the love of my life, is my little piece of heaven.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
